Dolly, Darling
by Novelist Pup
Summary: [AU] So Deidara had said 'I thought you were dead,' and Sasori replied 'No, but you might be though.' [DeiSaso] [Sequel to Bomber, Baby]


**Dolly, Darling**

To AnimeEmpress96: I am terribly sorry. That was one of my favorite stories to write and I've wanted to write the sequel for a while now. I'm absolutely honored that you enjoyed the story so much, so I'd like to dedicate this sequel to you.

To everyone else: Hi.

This is the direct sequel to Bomber, Baby, and taking place a year later. This story is considerably more confusing, since it switches point-of-views repeatedly and introduces characters that weren't in the prequel to this. This also contains no sexual activity, except for a few implications. So, if you aren't turned off yet, I'll try my best to make it likable and make you like it.

(Remember, tell me how to get better. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger!)

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

_

* * *

Tick, tock_

A cat head shaped clock ticked slowly on the wall, its slit eyes moving back and forth.

_Tick, tock_

A red-haired man (with young looks, but it is warned that you should know better than to judge a book by its cover) stared at the clock, his brown eyes following the rocking ones of the mechanical clock.

_Tick, tock _

It had been exactly one year since that day.

_Tick, tock_

"Uh, Mister Sasori?"

_Tick, tock_

"Mister Sasori?"

_Tick, tock_

"Are you there, Mister Sasori?"

Sasori snapped out of his trance and turned to his still loyal and only employee.

"Yes Naruto?" he asked. Naruto Uzumaki beamed at his boss, glad he finally got the man's attention. The blond eighteen-year-old pulled a newspaper from underneath his arm and pushed it towards Sasori.

The redhead groaned. "Now Naruto, you _know_ that I don't read the newspapers or watch the news!" he scolded.

Naruto pouted. "But Mister Sasori, check out the front cover!" he exclaimed, gesturing at the paper.

The forty-nine year old man sighed and opened the newspaper, scanning over the front cover. It was from yesterday, he noted in interest. His lips thinned as he read over the main article and he lowered the newspaper to gaze at Naruto calmly.

"Naruto, please take a break," he instructed. Naruto looked sad.

"But I just got off of break!" he whined. "I need to work off my tuition, Mister Sasori!"

Sasori smiled at the teenager, finding it hard to be exceptionally mean or cruel to the tall boy. "I admire your dedication to work, Naruto," he replied. "But, I _really_ need to think over this article."

Naruto made an 'o' shape with his lips and a look of understanding came over him. He grinned at his boss, whom he respected more than any other adult, and nodded his head.

"I understand, Mister Sasori. I'll be back later, okay?" Naruto assured. Sasori laughed and waved him off.

"Don't mind this old man, you just take an umbrella, be safe, and I'll be just fine," he replied. Naruto laughed nervously and before he walked out, he spared one look at Sasori.

That one look said it all.

_Watch yourself. He's back_.

--------

Sasori smiled as he leaned back in his chair and flipped open the newspaper, his lips stretching wider and farther as he read on. The sound of rain splattered outside, making a rather eerie atmosphere.

"So Deidara escaped," he muttered aloud, a grin still on his lips. "Rather unorthodox methods, if I must say so myself."

He snorted as he read on. "Bombing the cell you were in? How slow _are_ you, brat?"

"Not nearly as slow as you're thinking."

Sasori's heart almost stopped. He slowly lowered the newspaper, looking over it once it was low enough.

And he smiled.

"Haven't seen you for a while, Pein," he greeted the red-haired man who slinked towards the counter, piercings sparkling in the florescent lights overhead. "What brings you around?"

Pein shrugged, clacking his tongue ring on the roof of his mouth. "No reason. Just wanted to see how you were doing," he replied.

Sasori scoffed. "I'll believe that when I die," he retorted. "What do you want, Pein?"

The younger man grinned. "I want you."

"Damn it, not this again."

"C'mon Sasori, you _know_ you'd be a great _ass_et to my ranks!"

"I'm _forty-nine_, I'm too old to be joining gangs and causing a lot of trouble!" Sasori pointedly ignored the "asset" part of Pein's statement. The man was twenty years his junior and thought that the older man was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Sasori tried having sex with him once, but he couldn't great pass the nipple, belly-button, and various other piercings. (He probably had a piercing on his cock, but Sasori didn't stay around long enough to find out.)

Pein ran his fingers through his orange-red hair and sighed. "I really like you Sasori, but sometimes you piss me off with your logic."

Sasori smirked. "It comes with old age, believe me."

"Yeah, yeah," he perked up. "By the way, I'm thinking of getting Deidara to join Akatsuki, since he has some mad bombing skills."

"You do that. He's perfect for your gang; young, violent, straight from jail, angry at me, you can't get any better than that." Sasori replied going back to his newspaper.

"I told you, Itachi isn't angry at you! He knew it wasn't your fault, and he isn't the type to hold grudges."

Sasori lowered the paper once more. "He may not be, but _Deidara_ might."

Pein grimaced. "I thought he might be too," he admitted. "I'm hoping he isn't. Besides, you only knew him for a few hours, so how would _you_ know he holds grudges?"

"If you had seen his face when he was led out of this shop by the police, then you would've thought from the bottom of your very being that Deidara held grudges."

"Hmm…" the younger man hummed, lost in thought as he leaned on the counter. "Let's say he did stop by here… what would you do?"

"After he shoots me, or before?"

"After he shoots you, I'd expect that you'd be dead."

"Well, I have no idea what I'd do, or what he'd do either."

"You're Sasori, the greatest puppeteer in this world. You can't play him like putty or something?" Pein idly licked at a piercing on his bottom lip.

The older man cocked an eyebrow, and his arms creaked as he leaned forward in his chair, folding the newspaper back up and laying it to the side, and he leaned forward on his elbows, resting his head in his hands.

"That title is but a word--," he began.

Pein interrupted. "A word that no else possesses."

"And I never said that I couldn't play with him… I just don't want to." Sasori said, smiling disarmingly. Pein chuckled and leaned closer to Sasori.

"How about this," he offered. "You distract our little bomber, getting him right into my hands, and I keep on making sure that no one finds out that the real _Akasuna no Sasori_ lives here, working in this very shop. Deal?"

The older redhead looked pensive. "I'm not sure… I need something else as incentive… And for the record, he isn't too little."

Thin lips spread into a smirk. "I can always give you a night you'll never forget." Obvious ignore of last part of the comment, the older man noted.

Sasori laughed. "Sorry Pein, Deidara already got that spot…" his brown eyes narrowed. "But I'll take you up on your offer." He really wanted to know if he had a cock piercing, so why not find out.

Pein grinned. "Great! I'll be seeing you, okay?"

As Pein prepared to walk out, Sasori called his name. The younger redhead turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I want that night to be truly unforgettable… I've got a lot of experience that you need to beat."

Pein laughed. "Oh, no need to worry. I'll make sure that it's stamped into your memory, old man!"

"That's all I needed to know."

And Pein left, the little bell dinging on the door behind him and the sound of rain beating outside. Sasori grinned, wondering how he would play with Deidara. He made no mistakes in his thoughts, as he had been manipulating people since his youth and Deidara would be pretty simple.

Young people usually thought in a young frame of mind.

It was a universally acknowledged fact.

Deidara, he was twenty now. He may be officially out of his teens, but he still thought like a child probably.

Sasori smirked. And he knew exactly what made children tick.

---------

Naruto looked forlornly at the shop he was so fond of.

It was raining. A bona-fide storm, in more specific terms.

His blond hair was plastered to his face as he contemplated whether or not he should go in and check in on his boss.

He wanted to, he really did.

But he also _knew_ that the incident from exactly one year ago was something that was still sore for Sasori. He marked the day in his head, to be remembered forever.

As if he could ever forget the haunted brown eyes of Sasori as he smiled at Naruto when the terrorist was carted out. Naruto hated seeing people and their sad faces… but Sasori's smile tore him to pieces inside.

And then he knew what he had to do.

He had to protect Sasori. It was mandatory, or he wouldn't be Naruto Uzumaki.

The rain was still falling, in fat drops of water that splattered all over Naruto.

"You're going to get a cold, brat." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked into red ringed eyes.

"Pein!" he exclaimed, with a smile lighting up on his face. Pein had always been his favorite relative that was still living. They were first cousins, with Pein coming from his mom's side of the family. He looked like it too, so it wasn't hard for people to figure out that they were related.

The redhead smiled back, an umbrella over his head. "Yo, Cos'. How's it been going for you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, I'm surviving."

Pein laughed, clapping him on the back. "That's my little cousin, living Uzumaki-style to the fullest!"

Naruto laughed a little nervously, catching the wooden and dusty smell of the shop on his relative.

"Did you just come from Mister Sasori?" he asked.

Pein blinked. "Well, yeah. I walked through the doors and everything," he answered sarcastically.

"Are you trying to get him to join your gang again?"

Pein froze.

"…You shouldn't know this," he replied.

Naruto shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Well, it's hard to hide anything from Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

The redhead laughed. "Yeah, I believe it. Listen, how much do you love me?" he asked and the blond gave him an odd look. "As a cousin, ya goof!"

"Oh, well, I guess I love you a lot?"

"Do you love me enough to help me and Sasori out?"

Naruto paused. "It varies," he finally said.

If Sasori needed the help, then Naruto would devote himself completely.

Pein grinned. "It's simple, just hold this little secret for me and I'll help you out with your apartment rent and tuition."

The eighteen-year-old gaped. "How did you know about that?" he demanded.

"It's hard to hide anything from Pein Uzumaki, believe _that_."

Naruto believed it.

Pein was the most prominent crime leader in Leaf.

He could make a miracle, if he so wished.

(Funnily enough, there was nothing more that Naruto needed, other than a miracle including Sasori and a few grand that he didn't have)

"Do we have a deal?"

Naruto watched Pein's tongue dart out to lick at one of the many lips piercings he had as he smiled like a snake and decided that _hey, this was family. _

_Family._

That word felt so empty at this very moment.

"Deal."

Naruto would've been safer making a deal with the devil.

And he knows this.

---------

Pein smiled.

This was going to be too easy.

He patted his younger cousin on the head and grinned in goodbye. He looked behind himself at his relative, who returned to standing in front of the shop as the rain fell, staring at the inviting wooden sign that announced the name of the shop, _Puppeteer_.

He bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that," he muttered in apology. He looked up and was greeted with a smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it, yeah."

And the man walked on towards the shop, stopping in front of the sign in the same manner of Naruto. Pein stopped as well, watching as Naruto took notice of the man and uttered four words that made all the difference.

"Do I know you?"

And the man smirked.

"Yeah."

And Pein knew.

---------

Naruto knew.

This man could've been anyone.

But Naruto knew _who_ he was, except he didn't at the same time.

Yet the man said he knew.

But did Naruto truly know?

And with that thought, he walked off.

It all started with one step.

He was going to be a hero today.

He knew it.

---------

Sasori knew.

It was time for the game to begin.

When he heard that little bell ring and he saw that man enter, he _knew_ it was time for him to play.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely. The man turned towards him, water dripping down his face and his hair plastered to his face.

"Cut the bullshit, Sasori, yeah."

Sasori smirked. "Nice job, Deidara," he said. And he cocked an eyebrow. "You cut your hair."

The previously waist-length, long and singularly banged locks were now shoulder-length; the bang barely covering Deidara's left side of his face. He also lost the ponytail, much to Sasori's amusement.

Deidara's single eye glared at him. "And I bet you know why, yeah," he spat.

Sasori rested his head on a hand, leaning on the counter.

"Don't tell me you're still pissed about that little police incident?" he purred. "It was just a _joke_!"

Deidara laughed suddenly and stopped almost immediately. "Well, now I laughed. And now, I can work on showing you exactly how I feel about you and your…joke."

Sasori grinned. "Great. But I should warn you, I've got some bite with my bark."

The blond smirked. "And I'm a little masochistic, so it's a perfect fit."

And Sasori smirked wider.

Deidara walked slowly towards him and placed a wet hand on his counter.

"How about a kiss, before it begins?"

Sasori smiled, stood up, and pecked the taller man on the lips. Deidara grabbed him by the collar of his long-sleeved shirt and smashed his lips onto the older man's. Sasori smirked and wove his prosthetic hands in the blond hair. They stayed like that for a moment, and Deidara let go of the redhead's shirt.

"I've wanted to do that for a year, yeah," he admitted.

Sasori snorted. "Well, I didn't."

"Huh… I thought you'd never forget my heated touch and blazing kisses, yeah."

"When it seems like _you_ can't forget _my_ touch and kisses, obviously."

"…You've got me there, old man, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Everyone's been fond of calling me that lately."

"It's true. By the way, why aren't you in prison? I could've sworn that you were rather infamous, especially now that everyone can see your face, yeah," Deidara wondered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The redhead looked sly. "I've got…connections."

Deidara looked interested. "Your connections got room for one more, yeah? I'm a bit of a wanted man," he questioned.

"What kind of person gives out the names of his connections?"

"The kind of person that doesn't wanna get shot, yeah."

A familiar gun was pointed between Sasori's eyes and the redhead raised an eyebrow.

This scene felt a little familiar.

"Are you seriously going to kill me?" he asked.

Deidara laughed; a high pitched type of laugh that normally exposed hysteria. But Deidara was always different.

"Naw, I can't kill you, yeah," he replied.

Sasori was not expecting this.

"Why not?" he asked.

Deidara looked thoughtful. "I guess because you're more useful to me alive than dead?" he paused. "Oh, and you gave me the best sex I've ever experienced in my life, yeah."

Sasori sighed. "Kids these days. Always thinking about sex and shit like that," he muttered.

Deidara laughed. "Hey, you started it. Besides, I couldn't really get any in jail, yeah," he responded.

"Is that why you cut your hair?" Sasori questioned, not really interested.

"No, I cut my hair because it was an inconvenience and no one takes you seriously when you look like a girl."

The redhead choked back a laugh. "Wow, really?"

"I still have a gun in my hands, yeah."

"Yet you already told me that I was more use to you alive, or are you iffy like that?"

The blond twirled the pistol skillfully in his hand. "But did I say anything about injuries? A few well-placed gunshots wouldn't hurt ya, yeah."

An eyebrow was raised slowly. "Except for the part where it would."

"Except for the part where it would." Deidara agreed.

"Well, just tell me one thing," Sasori stated.

"Shoot, yeah." Deidara replied, and then snickered at the pun.

"Are you going to try that rape thing again?"

"After the stunt _you_ pulled?! Hell no, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "You must think I'm stupid if I'm going to try THAT again!"

Sasori sighed. "It's true, I _did _think you were stupid," he said. "I guess that when you cut your hair, you gained some brains in exchange."

Deidara scowled. "You really suck, yeah."

"Much like your art, then."

"Are we _really_ back to that? I thought we already established that art was meant to be short-lived and with a bang, yeah."

"_You_ are obviously delusional, as I told you brat. Art was meant to be everlasting, forever beautiful and contradicting to human nature."

"…I swear to God that I'll shoot you in your arms if you keep trying to prove me wrong, yeah."

"Do it, when you _know_ I have no real arms."

Deidara grinned, a bit of his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. "Yeah, I know."

"By the way, do you have a cell phone again?"

"Old man, I was in _jail_ for a year. How exactly do I get a cell phone in the one day I've escaped without getting caught, yeah?"

"Just asking."

---------

Somehow, it was surprising.

Deidara should've killed him by now.

Sasori should've called the police by now.

But they settled on talking and bantering like old friends, as if no one was a terrorist, no one was a murderer, no one sent anyone to jail, no one attempted rape, and no one was trying to fool the other.

Pein stayed hidden in the shadows.

It would all work in his favor, no matter what.

It was all a matter of time.

---------

Naruto sloshed along in the rain, towards his dingy, poor apartment. He walked up the stairs, dodging the scattered cans, bottles, toys, and various other items.

He reached his apartment door, _Number 666_, and before he put in the key, he _felt_ something prickle on the back of his neck.

Or his pocket.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

When he hung up the phone, he was scared out of his wits and he knew why.

He opened his apartment door quickly, throwing the door open and running straight to his room. Reaching underneath his bed, Naruto pulled out a small object. Pressing his lips to the cold metal, he made a cross with his fingers on his chest and muttered a quick prayer.

And he ran.

He ran out his house, only stopping to close and lock the door. He practically jumped down the stairs, sliding down the railing as a last-ditch effort. The blond teenager hopped over the metal fence and didn't stop running.

He was going to save someone today.

---------

Deidara dug inside his pockets and exclaimed in joy as he pulled out a slightly wet box. He thumped the bottom of it with his index finger and grinned as a cigarette jutted up.

Sasori glared. "I don't allow smoking, just so you know." They had been sitting there for about an hour, talking, making threats that could easily be carried out, and arguing.

The blond lit the end of the cigarette and placed it between his teeth. "Yeah, well, I don't really care. If I wanna smoke, then I'm going to smoke, yeah."

The older man sighed and reached up a hand, and he pinched the end of the cigarette. Ash fell from between his fingers and he gazed at Deidara with narrowed eyes.

"If you were to continue smoking, then the disgusting smell would linger in the shop," he explained. "And people aren't too fond of buying dolls from a place that smells like a smoky pub."

Deidara huffed and pulled out another cigarette, intent on not listening. Sasori snatched the entire carton and crushed it in his metal hands. Deidara looked so shocked at his actions that the cigarette he pulled out first fell out his open mouth.

And a small snicker was heard.

Deidara immediately cocked his pistol in the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?!" he snarled. His finger twitched on the trigger, obviously ready to shoot someone down. A laughing redhead slipped out the shadows, holding a hand up in peace.

Pein grinned. "Yo Blondie, how's it going?"

Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm surrounded by criminals…"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Like you aren't one yourself, yeah."

The younger redhead smirked. "Just like you, right Deidara?" he taunted, placing his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and leaning on the shelf behind him.

"Yeah, you know I'm a criminal, so what?" the blond snapped.

"Join me."

Deidara's gun wavered in his hands. "What?"

"Join my gang," Pein insisted. "Your skills wouldn't be wasted on small-scale things like town halls and jail cells… More like, corporate buildings and important households!"

Deidara looked pensive. "Well, I _have_ always wanted to blow up the _Rock Bankers Company_, yeah…"

Pein nodded. "You can do that and more if you joined my gang."

"I actually don't really want to blow up any other buildings than that one. I'm pretty cool with all the others, actually, yeah."

The redhead sighed. "Like I said, you could blow up THAT and more."

Deidara groaned. "I don't really want to join your gang. If I want to blow up a building, then I'll blow up the fucking building on my own terms, yeah."

Pein paused, his red ringed eyes narrowed darkly. And then he smirked.

"Well fine, if you don't appreciate it when I ask you nicely, I'll have to pull out some dirty tactics." And he pulled out a cellular phone, new looking and very technological.

The young gang leader smiled. "Good criminals keep the police on speed dial," he said, flipping open the top.

And in a flash of light and a sound of a bang, Pein's phone (or the remnants) fell to the ground, clattering around in pieces.

The man looked up. "Nice aim."

Deidara smirked. "I'm good with firepower, yeah."

Then Pein pushed up his own shirt, removing a sleek, black pistol of his own from the waistband of his jeans. In a flash, the barrel of the gun was pointed at Sasori's forehead, right between the eyes.

"But I bet mine is better," he retorted.

The oldest man rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone in such a rush to point a gun at my head today?"

Pein snickered. "Don't take it personal. Just think of it as the prequel to that unforgettable night," he said.

Deidara almost sputtered. "You had sex with this jerk, yeah?" he snapped.

Sasori tapped his chin in thought. "Well, _not_ exactly. It was more like a drunken encounter with no real clothes on."

"…You had fucking sex with this jerk!"

"I really didn't. Besides, you and I only had sex _one time_ and look at where that ended up. You got thrown in jail while I was quite open to getting thrown in jail myself. See? No one wins, Deidara."

Deidara scowled and straightened the gun so that it was aimed moreover at Pein's head.

Pein smirked. "You pull the trigger on me, I'll pull the trigger on him, and no one will prevail."

"Except for me, because no one has a gun to my head, yeah."

The redhead grinned maliciously. "That's what _you_ think."

"What are you talking about?"

Another voice spoke up. "Look behind you."

Deidara actually did so and saw a tall, blond teenager pointing a small revolver at his head.

He grinned. "Oh, hey there!"

Naruto frowned. "Terrorist," he greeted and turned to Pein. "Dude, you had sex with my boss?"

Sasori groaned. "It _wasn't_ sex!" he snapped.

"Then what was it?" Deidara demanded.

"A drunken encounter with no real clothes on, like I said." Sasori repeated.

Naruto glared at Pein. "You were trying to seduce my boss, you ass!"

Pein shrugged. "Can you blame me? Look at him! He's forty-nine years old and looks like he just turned twenty! _That_ is fucking incredible!"

The younger blond blanched, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear about my boss in that manner, for the record."

"Whatever, it's true."

Sasori sighed. "Can someone _please_ get this started? My shop is still open to public, you know. And Naruto, what _are_ you doing here?"

The teenager looked bashful. "Pein called me and told me the entire story and that the terrorist was here and trying to kill you, so I got my gun and ran here, since it was obviously needed."

Naruto glared at Deidara, who scowled at Pein, who smirked at Sasori, who felt very out of place due to his lack of a gun.

Naruto spoke up. "One wrong move and I'll shoot you," he said.

Deidara shrugged. "Which will end up with me shooting this jerk, yeah."

Pein yawned. "And I'll end up shooting Sasori, which is something I _do not_ want to do."

Sasori weaved his fingers together and leaned his head on top of the hands. "This means nothing, since I'll obviously just block it with my arm."

A pregnant silence occurred after that. It stretched along the four men in the room, no one making a sound and staying on alert.

And then Pein put his gun back in his waistband of his pants. "I don't have the real heart to kill Sasori," he said. And then he thought about it. "Well, not until I get my chance with him."

Deidara snorted, lowering his gun. "I won't join your fucking gang immediately, but I'll give it a test trial. Just to see if blowing up shit under someone else's terms is really worth it, yeah."

Naruto still held his gun up.

Deidara blinked. "Dude, you're supposed to lower your gun now, yeah."

"Why should I, terrorist?"

"Since no one else is really in mortal danger anymore, yeah."

Naruto looked over at Sasori, who smiled and nodded.

And he put the gun back in his waistband.

"Lucky fucker," he muttered.

Pein grinned. "Remember Naruto, _secret_. Nothing happened in here."

Naruto sighed. "…All right."

Deidara frowned at the two and walked up to Sasori.

"Did you know this was going to happen, yeah?" he demanded.

The redhead shrugged. "Not necessarily. I knew Pein was going to try and recruit you, but I didn't know there would be a gun fest and that Naruto would get involved."

"Huh, interesting, yeah."

The blond placed his gun in the large jacket pocket. He turned back to Pein and walked up to him. The two spoke in hushed tones while Naruto came to Sasori.

"Hey Mister Sasori," he greeted.

"Hi Naruto, how was your break?"

The teenager grinned. "Exciting. Although, I'd appreciate it if next time you didn't tell me your sex life with my cousin."

"We didn't have sex, Naruto."

"But you were planning to, right?"

Sasori opened his mouth, but settled on closing it. The boy was just too observant.

"Well, just so you know, Mister Sasori… Next time I won't hesitate on pulling the trigger on your terrorist."

Sasori smirked, but before he could answer, Pein and Deidara came up.

The younger redhead smiled. "Well Sasori, we've worked it out. I'll be back for you another time!"

Deidara glared. "In your dreams, yeah!"

"You must mean the ones you were fond of having during your stay in prison."

Sasori held up a hand. "Shut up, both of you. Comparing your sexual experiences with me is kind of an insult."

Pein laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You crack me up sometimes, Sasori," he replied. "And Naruto, thanks for all your help."

His cousin nodded, glowering at Deidara. "No problem," he hissed.

The terrorist rolled his eye. "Whatever, brat."

And he grabbed Sasori's chin roughly, and pulled the older man in for a kiss. Naruto looked on in horror as Sasori just smirked and let Deidara kiss him in such a barbaric manner.

"_You bastard! Why I oughta'--!"_ Naruto snarled as he rolled back his sleeves in preparation for beating the shit out of Deidara. The older blond stopped the kiss and smirked at Naruto, winking (like anyone could tell when his other eye was covered by his hair).

Pein grabbed Deidara's shoulder and led the man out the shop, only stopping once to turn around and blow a kiss at Sasori.

Sasori, on the other hand, caught the kiss and made a motion like he was throwing the kiss in the trash bin.

Naruto watched this in a bit of amusement, before turning back to Sasori.

"Mister Sasori… Are you okay?"

And Sasori took that as the cue to flop back on his chair, breathing slowly due to fatigue.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. Naruto didn't look convinced.

Sasori chuckled. "Really, I'm just fine."

"…If you say so, Mister Sasori."

The redhead smiled.

"Naruto, I think you saved me today."

And Naruto grinned.

"I know."

**END**

* * *

This was overly enjoyable to write.

PeinSaso is a pairing I really, _really_ like. (WRITE MOAR PLZ)

But DeiSaso is a pairing I like even more.

The ending is really rushed, but that's only because I couldn't stand writing anymore because my fingers were hurting. (The climax was also like a knock-off of Battle Royale, I noticed.)

And please: Feedback on how I did, how I could do better, and what you liked the most about this fanfic. I really want to get better, so help me achieve that.

Now a moment: OMFG 17 PAGES OF SHIT. THREE DAYS OF SHIT. TEN FINGER PAINS OF SHIT. THE SHIT IS _OVER_ NOW. YAAAAAAAAY.


End file.
